


Everywhere you go...

by Glimmjoy



Category: Naruto
Genre: ... - Freeform, Naruto & Kakashi Brother-Relationship, Strong Uzumaki Naruto, Time Travel Fix-It, smart naruto
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-31 05:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmjoy/pseuds/Glimmjoy
Summary: 9 Jahre nach dem Krieg und 7 nachdem Naruto Rokudaime Hokage geworden ist, sind er und Kakashi noch einmal für eine große Reise bereit.Eine Reise in die Vergangenheit.





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Brother](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Brother).



> Happy Birthday, Johannes
> 
> **"So spricht Kurama" ******

  _ **Prolog**_

 

Die Spannung lag in der Luft. Kakashi stand still wie eine Statue. Nicht einmal sein sonst immer präsentes Buch war anwesend. Er wusste genau, dass das hier unglaublich Riskant war und wie fatal ein Fehler sein konnte. Doch er hatte auch ein bedingungsloses Vertrauen in seinen Schüler und Hokage.

Narutos Augen waren in Konzentration zusammengekniffen. Ein Schweißtropfen lief ihm über die Stirn. Langsam aber nicht unsicher bewegte er den Pinsel über das Papier. Normalerweise hatte er keine Probleme Siegel schneller zu zeichnen und keine Fehler zu machen, aber bei diesem durfte er sich nicht einen Makel erlauben. Sie hatten nur eine Chance. Außerdem war es ja nicht so, dass sie unter Zeitdruck standen.

Schließlich vollendete er den letzten Strich. Er richtete sich auf und ließ seinen prüfenden Blick über das ungewöhnlich große Siegel wandern. Immer wieder verglich er es mit dem auf dem kleinen Zettel von dem er es abgezeichnet hatte. Dann stieß er erleichtert die Luft aus seinen Lungen. Mit dem für ihn typischen breiten Grinsen drehte er sich zu seinem Sensei um.

Obwohl er nun schon sieben Jahre Hokage war hatte er sich nicht bedeutend verändert. Er ließ seine Haare länger, was ihm noch mehr Ähnlichkeit mit seinem Vater, dem vierten Hokage, gab. Die zwei Strähnen, die das Gesicht von Minato umrahmten besaß auch Naruto, nur dass sie durch die kurzen Harre nie wirklich zur Geltung gekommen waren. Seine Augenform war jedoch eher die seiner Mutter Kushina, welche ihm ein kindliches Aussehen gab, dass zu seinem Charakter passte.

Seine fröhliche Persönlichkeit hatte sich auch nicht verändert. Wenn man es nicht selbst gesehen hatte würde man nie glauben mit welchem Können und welcher Professionalität er die Aufgaben des Hokage ausführte.

Nur wenige sahen den Schatten in den himmelblauen Augen den der Krieg und das Verlieren von so vielen, darunter ihm wichtige Personen wie Jiraiya und Neji, hinterlassen hatte. Eigentlich wussten nur vier Personen, dass es ihn mehr belastete als er zeigte.

Einer war Shikamaru, einfach weil ihm nur wenig entging. Er bezeichnete alles als „Nervig“, aber tat alles um Naruto aus seiner Position als Berater und rechte Hand des Hokage zu helfen.

Hinata beobachtete Naruto schon so lange, dass sie den Schatten kaum übersehen konnte.

Die dritte Person war ironischerweise Sasuke. Obwohl er selten in Konoha war und Naruto dadurch auch selten sah, gehörte er zu denen die den Blonden am besten verstanden.

Letzter war Kakashi. Nicht nur, dass er Narutos Sensei war oder ihn noch länger beobachtete, weil Naruto der Sohn seines eigenen Senseis war, sondern auch die zwei Kriege die er selber durchlebt hatte ließen ihn mit Leichtigkeit die Gefühle erkennen, die sein Schüler zu verstecken versuchte.

Kakashi mochte den Ausdruck in diesen Augen überhaupt nicht, aber wusste er konnte nichts daran ändern.

Er warf Naruto sein typisches Augenlächeln als Antwort auf das Grinsen zurück.

„Ich bin stolz auf dich.“, meinte er mit einer Stimme, die wie immer gelangweilt war. Doch Naruto kannte ihn lange genug, um den Stolz herauszuhören.

Ein schelmisches Funkeln trat in seine Augen.

„Wirst du etwa sentimental, Kakashi-sensei?“, stichelte er.

Als Antwort holte Kakashi sein Flirtparadies hervor und schlug es auf. Narutos Lachen hallte durch den Raum, erstarb dann aber.

„Denkst du sie sind uns sehr böse, dass wir sie einfach zurück lassen?“, fragte er ernst.

„ **Wie oft muss ich dir das noch sagen? Das Siegel transportiert uns nicht in eine andere Dimension, sondern setzt alles was geschehen ist zurück zu dem Zeitpunkt den** **wir ausgewählt haben.** **Wenn du es aktivierst wird es dieses Jetzt nicht mehr** **geben.** “, grummelte Kurama in seinem Kopf.

 _'Ja, aber ich fühl mich trotzdem schlecht.'_ gab Naruto gedanklich zurück.

„Mach dir keine Gedanken, Naruto.“ Kakashi hatte sein Buch erneut in seiner Tasche verschwinden lassen. Er streckte sich und wechselte das Thema.

„Wenn alles bereit ist, dann lass uns keine Zeit verschwenden. Auf geht’s.“

„Yosch, lass uns unsere heißblütige Reise beginnen solange wir in der Blüte unserer Jugend sind.“, rief Naruto in einer Imitation von Lee.

_***_

In den Wäldern Konohas stand der Neunschwänzige Fuchsdämon und warf seinen bedrohlichen Schatten über das Dorf. Um ihn herum kämpften Ninja einen scheinbar aussichtslosen Kampf, doch vertrauten sie das ihr Hokage Minato Namikaze sie irgendwie retten würde.

Unter ihnen war ein Mann, eigentlich eher Junge, mit silbernem Haar. Er trug eine Hundemaske und eine Anbuuniform. Gerade setzte er zu einem erneuten Angriff an, als er mitten in seinem Schritt stolperte. Ein danebenstehender Shinobi fing ihn auf.

„Alles okay?“

Der Anbu packte ihn und sprang zur Seite. Sekunden später landete ein Baum genau da, wo sie vor kurzem noch gestanden hatten. Die beiden Ninjas nickten sich gegenseitig zu und kehrten dann zum Kampf zurück.

Trotz der schlechten Situation feierte Kakashi innerlich. Es hatte funktioniert. Sie waren wirklich zurück.

Plötzlich tauchte Gamabunta direkt vor dem riesigen Fuchs auf. Eine allgemeine Erleichterung machte sich unter allen breit. Rufe wie 'der Vierte' wurden laut. Als Kakashi seinen Sensei auf dem Kopf von der großen Kröte stehen sah durchzuckte ihn der Gedanke, dass er ihn heute nocheinmal verlieren würde. Doch alles ging zu schnell, als dass er lange darüber nachdenken konnte, denn im nächsten Moment war Minato und das Neunschwänzige schon verschwunden.

 _Verdammt._ Das würde er wohl nicht ändern können. _Tut mir leid Naruto._

_***_

Naruto erwachte, um eine weibliche Stimme sagen zu hören: „Entschuldigung Naruto, ich wollte dich nicht wecken.“

Für einen Moment war Naruto verwirrt, dann erkannte er die Stimme. Er hatte sie nur einmal in seinem Leben gehört, aber trotzdem war sie in sein Gedächtnis eingebrannt. Es war die Stimme seiner Mutter. Er öffnete die Augen und sah über sich das Gesicht seines Vaters. Freude überkam ihn. Es hatte funktioniert. Dann registrierte was gleich passieren würde. Sie würden sterben, während sein Vater Kurama in ihm versiegelte. Kushina sagte gerade sie würde mit Kurama sterben wollen, aber Naruto wusste, dass es nicht so ablaufen würde. Sein Kopf war vollkommen leer bis auf den Gedanken, dass er es nicht zulassen würde.

***

Das erste seltsame was Kushina bemerkte, war, dass das Neunschwänzige aufgehört hatte gegen ihre Ketten anzukämpfen. Sie drehte sich um und unterbrach damit Minato als dieser deklarierte er würde den Fuchsdämon in Naruto versiegeln.

„Minato.“ Das Neunschwänzige hatte tatsächlich aufgehört zu versuchen auszubrechen und sein Blick stattdessen auf dem vierten Hokage, nein, auf Naruto gerichtet. Furcht bildete sich in ihrer Brust, die sie zu unterdrücken versuchte in dem sie sich versicherte, dass ihre Ketten es immer noch Bewegungsunfähig hielten. Sie tauschte einen Blick mit Minato.

„Ich muss mich beeilen.“ Minato erhob sich um die Handzeichen für das Siegel auszuführen, doch erneut hielt er inne. Mit Unglauben sah er zu wie der Fuchs langsam verblasste.

„Was zum Teufel...?“

Kushina traute ihren Augen ebenfalls nicht. Sie zuckte zusammen, als die Augen des Dämons plötzlich zu ihr wanderten. Doch anstatt den Hass der vor Sekunden noch deutlich in ihnen zu sehen war, lag etwas anderes undefinierbares in diesen.

Dann verschwand das Neunschwänzige komplett. Eine geradezu unnatürliche Stille legte sich über die Lichtung.

„Es ist weg. Ich spüre es nicht mehr. Auch nicht in mir.“ Sie drehte sich zu Minato um, der genauso ungläubig Aussah wie sie. Ihr Blick wanderte weiter zu Naruto in den Armen ihres Ehemanns. Die gleichen hellblauenAugen wie von Minato schauten ihr entgegen. Ein Verständnis lag in ihnen, das Kushina überraschte. Sie vergaß dies jedoch nachdem ihr Blick weiter über die kleine Form ihres Babys gewandert war.

Minato war dem Blick seiner Frau gefolgt. Verlegen musste er zugeben, dass er Naruto beinahe fallen ließ. Dort auf dem Bauch seines Sohnes prangte das Siegel, welches er nutzen wollte um den Fuchs zu versiegeln. Wie war es dort hingekommen?

Lange darüber nachdenken konnte er nicht. Kushina brach zusammen und die Barriere um sie herum brach zusammen. Sofort waren sie von Anbu umschwärmt und der dritte Hokage fing an Fragen zu stellen, obwohl er wusste, dass auch sein Nachfolger sie nicht beantworten konnte. Doch solche Ereignisse brachten selbst den weisen, alten Mann aus der Ruhe und er brauchte diesen Stressabbau.

***

Naruto bekam wenig mit. Stattdessen hatte er seine Augen mit einem gewissen Anbu mit Hundemaske verbunden.

Sei es weil sie sich so lange kannten, oder etwas anderes, aber die Augen sagten eindeutig

_'Nur du, nur du, Naruto.'_

Und Naruto wusste, dass Kakashi hinter seiner Maske lächelte.

 


	2. 1. Kapitel

_**1\. Kapitel** _

 

Der Rat lernte gerade, dass ein gereizter Minato, kein schöner Minato war.

Er fühlte sich müde, erschöpft und entnervt. Ihm schwirrte der Kopf. Die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht – Narutos Geburt, gleich darauf seine Bedrohung, die Entführung Kushinas, das Neunschwänzige, Madara Uchiha, das große Rätsel um die Versiegelung – ließen ihn ausgelaugt zurück.

„Die Uchihas haben nichts damit zu tun.“

„Aber...“

„Was willst du andeuten? Dass es die Schuld der Uchihas ist? Dass sie einen Putsch geplant hatten? Sie haben heute Nacht auch Leute verloren.“, fauchte er.

Der Rat war unerträglich. Der Ninjateil bereitete keine Probleme. Sie waren genauso müde wie er selbst. Es war die andere Hälfte des Rates, bestehend aus Zivilisten, die ihm Kopfschmerzen bereitete.

Bis zu einem gewissen Punkt verstand Minato die Notwendigkeit so schnell wie möglich Ordnung wieder herzustellen, doch sobald sie die allerwichtigsten Dinge geklärt hatten war die Sitzung in eine Schuldzuweisung von Seiten der Vertreter der Zivilbevölkerung abgerutscht.

„Mit Verlaub, Hokage-sama, sie können nicht bestreiten, dass einige, darunter auch ich, das Sharingan in den Augen des Dämons gesehen haben.

„Oh, dann können sie mir bestimmt auch erklären, warum sie nicht in dem Bunker waren in denen alle Bewohner evakuiert wurden.“ Minatos Stimme war trügerisch süß geworden.

Der Ratsmann verstummte und schaute beschämt, während ihm ein unerklärlicher Schauer über den Rücken lief.

Ein anderer hob die Stimme: „Es könnte ein Nukenin gewesen sein.“

„Das heißt aber, dass die Uchihas nichts damit zu tun hatte. Damit ist das Thema beendet.“, jetzt wurde sein Tonfall wieder ruhig, aber es war deutlich, dass das Thema damit abgeschlossen war.

Schweigen legte sich über die Versammelten. Die Zivilisten wollten die Thematik noch vertiefen, aber trauten sich nicht gegen das Wort des Hokages zu gehen.

Schließlich seufzte Shikaku lautlos. Sah so aus als wäre es an ihm die unangenehme Stille zu durchbrechen.

„Hokage-sama, wenn ich fragen darf, was ist mit dem Neunschwänzigen passiert?“

Sofort wandten alle den Blick auf Minato.

Der massierte sich die Stirn. Es war endlich die Frage, die er schon die ganze Zeit gefürchtet hatte gestellt worden. Das Problem war: er wusste selber nicht wirklich, was passiert war. Er hatte das Siegel fünfmal überprüft. Alles deutete daraufhin, dass der Fuchs mit dem Shiki Fuujin versiegelt wurde, aber von wem hatte er keine Ahnung. Er musste einfach die Wahrheit ein bisschen verdrehen. Seine Shinobis würden ihm nicht glauben, aber ihnen vertraute er, dass sie ihm glauben würden, dass der Neunschwänzige Fuchsdämon sicher in Naruto versiegelt war. Die Zivilisten würden einen Aufstand machen.

„Er ist versiegelt.“

„Wo?“, riefen sogleich mehrere Ratsmitglieder durcheinander.

„In meinem Sohn.“, seufzte Minato.

Er schaute dabei immer noch Shikaku an, so entging ihm nicht, dass dieser die Augen verengte. Er musste bemerkt haben, dass er weder ,Ich' gesagt hatte, als er von der Versiegelung sprach und die kurzen Antworten machten ihn misstrauisch. Der Mann war einfach zu schlau.

Minato ließ die Augen zu den Zivilisten wandern und Shikaku nickte ihm zu. Er hatte verstanden. Den anderen Ninjas war der Austausch nicht entgangen, aber auch sie begriffen sofort und erwähnten nichts.

„Was? Es ist noch am Leben? Wir sollten den Dämon töten. Wer weiß ob er schon im nächsten Moment wiederkommt, um uns alle umzubringen.“ Im nächsten Augenblick wurde dem bedauernswerten Ratsmann klar, was er da gesagt hatte.

Heiße Wut durchströmte Minato. Unter seinem Griff brach die Kante des Tisches. Doch anstatt hochzugehen, wie vorhin bei den Beschuldigungen gegen die Uchihas wurde seine Stimme ganz ruhig und leise.

„Implizierst du gerade, dass mein Sohn ein Dämon ist? Willst du, dass ich meinen eigenen Sohn töte? Vertraust du meinen Fähigkeiten mit Siegeln nicht?“

Er stellte nur diese drei Fragen. Der Ratsmann saß zitternd im Stuhl, seiner Stimme beraubt.

„Dass mein Sohn das Neunschwänzige beherbergt verlässt diesen Raum nicht. Es ist ab sofort ein S-Klassen Geheimnis. Wir führen diese Sitzung morgen weiter.“

Mit diesen Worten und einem gelben Blitz verschwand Minato.

***

Kushina konnte nicht einschlafen. Jedesmal schreckte sie aus Alpträumen in denen Minato und Naruto gestorben waren hoch. Minato war noch bei der Ratssitzung. Er hatte Kakashi bzw. Anbu Inu aufgetragen auf Kushina und Naruto aufzupassen.

Seufzend blickte sie auf den schlafenden Naruto neben sich. Sie konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Ihr war alles zu viel. Vielleicht half ja etwas warme Milch mit Honig.

Leise stand sie auf und schlich nach unten in die Küche.

Sobald sie aus dem Zimmer war öffnete Naruto seine blauen Augen. Aus dem Schatten kam ein Anbu mit einer Hundemaske hervor. Er hielt direkt neben dem Bett an. Fordernd streckte Naruto eine kleine Babyhand aus so gut er konnte. Kakashi verstand sofort. Er ließ sich neben Naruto auf das Bett fallen und hielt ihm seinerseits eine Hand hin. Naruto umschloss den Zeigefinger und Kakashi schloss die Augen.

Als er sie wieder öffnete sah er die Kanalisation, die Narutos Geist war vor sich. Neben ihm stand der 25-jährige Naruto.

„Komm, wir haben viel zu bereden.“, meinte dieser und führte ihn in die Richtung von Kuramas offenen Käfig.

***

Der gelbe Blitz mit dem Minato neben Kushina in der Küche auftauchte, erschreckte sie nicht im geringsten. Sie war einfach schon zu gewöhnt an solche plötzlichen Ankünfte von ihm.

Der Gesichtsausdruck von Minato hielt sie davon ab zu fragen und sie hielt ihm stattdessen ihre Tasse hin. Dankbar nahm er sie entgegen.

Schweigend trank er sie aus, während sie einfach nur neben ihm an der Küchentheke lehnte.

Schließlich seufzte er und setzte zum sprechen an, doch Kushina unterbrach ihn.

„Das können wir nach einer Runde Schlaf klären.“, meinte sie sanft.

Er nickte und schloss müde die Augen.

Genauso sanft wie sie gesprochen hatte, nahm Kushina seine Hand und führte ihn nach oben.

In der Tür blieb sie stehen.

„Kushina?“

Kichernd drehte sie sich um, trat einen Schritt zur Seite und deutete auf das Bett.

Das Bild das sich ihm bot war geradezu niedlich.

Auf dem Bett, neben Naruto lag Kakashi. Seine Anbumaske war etwas verutscht. Zwischen den beiden hatte sich die kleine Babyhand fest um den Zeigefinger von Kakashi geschlossen. Beide schliefen tief und fest, wie man an ihrem gleichmäßigen Atem erkennen konnte.

Ein weiteres Kichern unterdrückend schlich Kushina sich zum Nachttisch, wo eine Kamera lag und schoss ein paar Fotos. Keiner der beiden rührte sich.

Jetzt auch lächelnd durchquerte Minato das Zimmer und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Vorsichtig nahm er Kakashi die Maske ab und legte sie auf den Nachttisch. Dann strich er Kakashi durch die silbernen Haare.

Er tauschte ein Lächeln mit Kushina. Diese legte die Kamera neben die Maske und kletterte über Naruto und Kakashi. Minato dagegen legte sich hinter Kakashi.

Beide fassten ihre Hände, so dass sie die beiden Kinder zwischen sich in einer Umarmung eingeschlossen hatten. Kurz drauf waren auch sie eingeschlafen.


	3. 2. Kapitel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eigentlich sollte das nur ein kleines Füllkapitel werden, aber dann ist es doch länger als gedacht geworden.  
> Viel Spaß.  
> Im nächsten Kapitel geht es wahrscheinlich um den ersten Tag in der Akademie und vielleicht um Narutos und Sasukes Freundschaft.  
> Glimmjoy

_**2\. Kapitel** _

 

Kakashi machte sich nicht so viele Sorgen wie er vielleicht sollte.

In den drei Jahren in denen er wieder war, gab es schon mehrere Versuche Naruto zu entführen oder umzubringen (alles Idioten laut ihm), aber dies war der erste, der es mehr als ein Meter aus dem Haus geschafft hatte.

Es gab genau drei Gründe, welche es idiotisch machten Naruto zu entführen oder zu töten (versuchen!!!).

Der erste, jedem bekannte Grund (sonst gäbe es gar keine Versuche Naruto zu entführen/töten) war der, dass Naruto Minato Namikazes Sohn war. Der Mann, der Hiraishin (Hiraishin!!!!) erfunden hatte. Kakashi bewunderte jedesmal die Fähigkeit der Entführer oder Mörder, den Fakt zu übersehen, dass der vierte Hokage jeden Zentimeter seines Sohnes natürlich mit Siegeln abgedeckt hatte (Er wusste von sechs. Naruto meinte es wären neun und oh, die Ironie).

Der zweite, relativ bekannte Grund, beinhaltete die allgemeine Beliebtheit Narutos. Nicht nur hatte er das gesamte Dorf um den Finger gewickelt, sondern würde auch jeden Entführer in wenigen Stunden bekehren.

Der dritte Grund war nur Naruto, Kurama und ihm selber bekannt.

Anstatt ein 3-jähriges, unwissendes, unschuldiges Kind zu entführen würden sie sich mit einem, inzwischen 28-jährigen, erfahrenen Hokage rumschlagen müssen (nicht das Naruto diese Karte bisher hatte ziehen müssen).

Dass er sich keine Sorgen machte hieß natürlich nicht, dass er die Entführer seines kleinen Bruders, seines Schülers, seines Hokages nicht ausreichend bestrafen würde (in seinen Gedanken konnte er sich ein kleines sadistisches Kichern nicht verkneifen).

Er war während der Regierungszeit des dritten Hokages aufgewachsen, Minato hatte einfach richtig im Büro ausgesehen, aber seit sie zurück gekommen waren konnte Kakashi sich einfach nicht daran gewöhnen Naruto nicht auf dem Sitz zu sehen. Er hatte sich damit beholfen, Minato als temporäre Vertretung zu betrachten.

Endlich durchbrach er einen Baumring und landete am Rande einer kleinen Lichtung. In den Baumstamm neben ihm krachte ein Ninja. Der Entführer (mit einem Selbstmordwunsch). Sah aus, als wäre er pünktlich. Hmm, daran würde er arbeiten müssen, wenn er die Anbu verließ. Schließlich konnte er seinen guten Ruf nicht zerstören. Für jetzt hatte es seine Vorteile.

Schnell machte er den Ninja bewegungsunfähig (Nein, nicht bewusstlos. Er hatte noch einiges mit ihm vor und so lang bis der Ninja wieder im Land der Lebenden sein würde konnte er den Weg zu T&I auch nicht ausdehnen.).

Der Entführer, denn es war ein Mann, konnte von Glück reden. Ohne Kakashi wäre er im nächsten Moment vom Yondaime getötet worden.

„Hokage-sama. Alles in Ordnung?“

Minato stand in der Mitte der Lichtung, auf einem Arm Naruto, in der anderen Hand ein Kunai.

Die Worte schienen ihn aus seinen Ein-Weg-Gedanken ( _Er hat versucht Naruto zu entführen. Töte ihn. Lass ihn bezahlen..._ Kakashi verstand vollkommen) herauszureißen.

„Ja...Ja. Alles okay.“, er gewann schnell seine Professionalität wieder. „Bring ihn zum T&I. Ich bin mir sicher wir werden problemlos herausfinden wer ihn geschickt hat.“

Minatos Augen sagten eindeutig, dass er nichts lieber wollte als sich an dem Ninja zu rächen, aber seine 'Hokage-Seite' war stärker.

Kakashi ließ seinen Blick zu Naruto herüberwandern. Große, blaue, unschuldige Augen begegneten ihm. Jeder andere hätte geglaubt, dass dort ein Kind getragen wurde, welches an Entführungen gewöhnt war und sie ihm kaum noch etwas ausmachten. Aber sie wussten ja auch nicht, dass Naruto NICHT 3-jährig war.

Zufrieden mit dem unverletzten Zustands seines kleinen Bruders wendete er sich wieder seinem Sensei zu.

„Keine Sorge. Wir werden wunderbare 15 Minuten zum Dorf zurück haben.“, diesmal war die sadistische Vorfreude nicht zu überhören.

Neben ihm konnte der Entführer das Schaudern nicht unterdrücken. Hinter seiner Maske weitete sich das Lächeln Kakashis noch ein Stück.

***

„ _ **Wir sind nicht allein.“**_

_Die Worte Kuramas stoppten jede Freude, die sie empfunden hatten._

„ _Wie meinst du das?“, fragte Naruto._

„ _ **Während wir das Siegel aktiviert haben hat es jemand geschafft die Tür aufzubrechen und sich hinten an uns dran gehängt. Und nein“,** Kurama unterbrach Naruto bevor er fragen konnte, **„ich weiß nicht wer es ist.“**_

„ _Hmmm.“, murmelte Kakashi. „Das könnte ein Problem werden.“_

„ _ **Was du nicht sagst.“,** schnaubte Kurama. Nur weil er Naruto als seinen Partner akzeptierte hieß das nicht, dass er anfangen musste Menschen zu mögen. Sie sollten glücklich sein, dass er sie einfach in Ruhe ließ._

„ _Stopp, Stopp, Stopp. Ihr springt zu schnell zu Annahmen.“ Diesmal unterbrach Naruto sie._

„ _Wir haben seit neun Jahren frieden und niemand wäre einfach so leicht nach Konoha hereingekommen. Zumindest niemand mit bösen Absichten. Das heißt wer auch immer das war muss jemand von uns sein.“_

_Kakashi seufzte erleichtert auf. „Du hast Recht. Natürlich hast du das. Wir sind einfach zu paranoid.“_

„ _Siehst du. Kein Problem.“, strahlte Naruto, „Wir müssen nach ungewöhnlichem Verhalten bei den anderen Ninjas und zukünftigen Ninjas Ausschau halten und dann alles erklären. Ganz leicht.“_

„ _ **Hmphf.“,** grummelte der neunschwänzige Fuchs. **„Da können wir eine Weile warten. Ich habe es geschafft ihn während unserer Reise abzuschütteln. Es ist nicht mal sicher, ob er es in diese Zeit schaffen wird.“**_

_So etwas wie Stolz hatte sich in seine Stimme geschlichen._

„ _Wir müssen nur vorsichtig sein. Und jetzt sollten wir erstmal planen. Wir haben schon in den ersten Minuten eine riesige Veränderung vorgenommen. Wer weiß, was jetzt passiert“, brachte Kakashi sie zu ihrem Hauptpunkt._

***

Zufrieden lehnte Kakashi an der Wand neben Naruto.

Die kleine Lüge, Naruto habe sich einen Kratzer bei der Entführung zugezogen, hatte sichergestellt, dass die Vernehmer den Kumo-Ninja angemessen behandelten. Jeder im Dorf mochte (liebte) Naruto. Hieße er nicht Kakashi hätte er gepfiffen.

Am Schreibtisch beauftragte Minato ein Genin-Team mit einer D-Rang-Mission. Auf dem Sims des offenen Fensters saß Jiraiya. Der Kröten-Sanin war heute morgen im Dorf angekommen, hatte erstmal einen Aufstand bei den heißen Quellen verursacht und wartete jetzt darauf seinen ehemaligen Schüler zum Mittagessen einzuladen.

Auf dem kleinen Tisch, der einzig und allein für Naruto dort stand, waren Buntstifte und Blätter, die Naruto fröhlich vollkritzelte, ausgebreitet.

Oder auch nicht ganz so fröhlich.

Mit einem unzufriedenen Knurren und den passenden Gesichtsausdruck warf er den Stift auf den Tisch und starrte das bunte Papier böse an.

„Probleme?“, fragte Kakashi so leise, dass das Geschnatter der Genin es leicht übertönte, aber mit seinem besseren Hören schnappte Naruto die Frage problemlos auf.

„Meine motorischen Fähigkeiten sind völlig dahin. Ich kann die einfachsten Siegel nicht mehr zeichnen.“

Trotz der Frustration war die Aussage leise. Naruto brauchte die Aufmerksamkeit, die ihm die Lautstärke als Kind gebracht hatte schon lange nicht mehr. Kakashi freute sich dennoch Anzeichen für die laute Fröhlichkeit, die Narutos Charakter ausmachte, schon jetzt sehen zu können.

Er betrachtete die vollgekritzelten Blätter genauer. Es stimmte. Er erkannte einige Zeichen, die Ähnlichkeit mit denen von Siegeln hatten. Allerdings sahen sie unsicher aus. Wie von Kinderhand eben.

„Wem sagst du das? Ich musste drei Tage an meiner Chakrakontrolle arbeiten. Drei Tage. Mit sechs habe ich dafür nur...“

„Wenige Stunden gebraucht. Ich weiß. Das hast du mir schon mehrmals erzählt. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste würde ich denken, dass du prahlst.“

Hier warf ihm Kakashi einen funkelnden Blick zu. Er war doch nicht Ebisu. Doch Naruto redete einfach weiter ohne den Blick zu beachten.

„Aber wenigstens konntest du es problemlos üben. Ich muss Nachts an den Wänden üben. OHNE dass ich Kaa-san und Tou-san wecke und meistens noch die Anbu-Wache umgehen. Und ich habe noch nicht mal ansatzweise irgendwelche K...“

Abrupt brach er ab und sein erwachsener Ausdruck, der falsch auf dem kindlichen Gesicht wirkte, wurde durch ein strahlendes Lächeln ersetzt. Sofort wusste er, dass Minato und/oder Jiraiya sie beobachtete. Naruto war überdeutlich bewusst wenn jemand, besonders sein Vater, ihn beobachtete.

Kashi-nii-san!“

Dabei streckte er die Arme in der universellen Geste für ,Hoch' aus.

Mit einem Seufzen nahm der Silberhaarige ihn auf den Arm.

„Naru-chan. Wie oft habe ich dir gesagt, dass du mich nicht so nennen sollst, wenn ich meine Maske aufhabe?“ Er gab seiner Stimme einen leicht verzweifelten Tonfall.

,Naru-chan' legte nur den Kopf mit einem verwirrten Ausdruck schief.

Kakashi seufzte erneut und fing an mit den Haaren von dem Blonden zu spielen.

Naruto schloss die Augen und lehnte sich vor, so dass seine Wange die Hundemaske berührte. Dann führte er ihr Gespräch weiter.

„Ne, weißt du was vor sieben Tagen war?“, flüsterte er seinem Lehrer ins Ohr.

„Deine Entführung?“

„Ja, aber dass meine ich nicht. Erinnerst du dich noch an die Chunin-Prüfungen. Wo ich zwölf war?“

„Mhm“

„Neji hat da ja erzählt wie sein Vater gestorben ist. Mit Hinatas Geburtstag und so.“

„Ja. Hat er damit nicht seine Besessenheit mit dem Schicksal erklärt.“

Naruto zog zurück, ein ungläubiger Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.

„Moment mal. Du kamst zu spät mit Sasuke. Woher weißt du was Neji damals für Zeug gelabert hat?“

Er schob den Kopf des Blauäugigen zurück.

„Glaubst du wirklich ich habe mir den Kampf meines kleinen süßen Schülers nicht angeschaut?“

„Wie...?“

„Kage-Bunschin.“

Naruto schüttelte den Kopf.

„Hah.“, seufzte er, „Ich hätte es mir denken können.

Naja, wie auch immer. Das war vor genau einer Woche. Bloß, dass nicht Hinata, sondern...“

„Du entführt wurdest. Ja, ich habe mir auch schon viele Gedanken darüber gemacht. Eigentlich dachte ich Kumo wäre eher auf Kekkei Genkai aus, aber...“

„Ich habe keines, obwohl meine beiden Eltern stark sind.“ Diesmal vollendete Naruto seinen Satz. „Das ist mir klar.“

Eine kurze Pause trat ein.

„Es hat keinen Sinn darüber nachzudenken. Es ist halt ein weiteres Ereignis, welches sich verändert hat.“

Niemand von ihnen, nicht einmal Kurama hatte sagen können, wie linear sich die Zeitlinie verhalten würde. Sie hatten mehrere Nächte in dem gemeinsamen Unterbewusstsein von dem Neunschwänzigen und Naruto verbracht und darüber diskutiert, wie sich die Ereignisse verändern würden jetzt wo Minato und Kushina beide noch lebten. Schließlich hatten sie sich entschieden von dem sicheren Endergebnis (Madaras und folglich Kaguyas Wiedererweckung) auszugehen und mehrere Möglichkeiten von hinten aufgebaut. Um die Details stritten sie sich immer noch.

„Du hast Recht, aber nicht drastisch. Ein so kleines unsicheres Ereignis ist auf den Tag genau passiert. Wir sollten uns nicht festlegen, aber es sagt schon was über die Zeitlinie aus.“

Bevor Naruto darauf etwas erwidern konnte, klopfte es.

Herein kam Ebisu, jedes Haar an Ort und Stelle mit einer Schriftrolle in der Hand, die einen Missionsbericht enthielt.

„Genau die Person auf die ich gewartet habe.“, hörte er Naruto flüstern. Ein schelmisches Funkeln in den Augen sprang er aus den Armen seines Senseis.

„Naruto, was hast du vor?“, fragte Kakashi vorsichtig.

Der Angesprochene wandte seine blitzenden Augen zu seinem großen Bruder.

„Ich werde mir meinen Titel als Konohas Streichekönig wiederholen. Das hier wird mein Debüt. Du solltest besser runtergehen, wenn er hochgeht.“

Kakashi nahm sich fest vor der Warnung folge zu leisten. Das Glitzern in den blauen Augen überzeugte ihn kein bisschen. Dennoch konnte er sich es nicht verkneifen die Aussage mit einem ,Sehr professionell für einen Hokage' zu kommentieren.

Naruto zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Es wird mir später eine Entschuldigung geben mich mit Sasuke anzufreunden.“

„Sind nicht eure Mütter befreundet? Wir verbringen doch regelmäßig den Tag bei den Uchihas?“, unternahm Kakashi einen letzten halbherzigen Versuch Konoha vor dem Untergang zu retten.

Der Blick Narutos sagte ihm, dass er das sehr wohl wusste, aber es überhaupt nicht mochte darauf hingewiesen zu werden.

Kakashi gab auf. Solange er nicht das Opfer war konnte er sich über die anderen amüsieren.

Das blondhaarige kleine Monster hatte inzwischen ein Blatt Papier hervorgeholt, welches große Ähnlichkeit mit einer Explosionsnote hatte. Er rannte damit in die Richtung seines Vaters.

„Tou-san, Tou-san. Schau mal was ich habe.“

Aufgeschreckt schaute Minato hoch. Seine Augen blieben an dem Stück Papier, welches Naruto in Händen hielt hängen. Entsetzt weiteten sich seine Augen.

„Vorsicht Naruto. Das ist gef....“

In diesem Moment stolperte Naruto. Er landete auf dem Boden und die Briefbombe explodierte.

Kakashi, der sich in dem Moment in dem in dem Naruto gestolpert war hingeworfen hatte, schaute hoch und war plötzlich unglaublich dankbar für die Warnung.

Alles was über einem Meter im Raum war glitzerte. Jedoch nicht einfach nur silbern, sondern die Farbe wechselte zwischen Neonorange, Neongrün, Neonrot, Neonblau und Neongelb so schnell, dass es einen schwindlig werden ließ.

Die Genin hatten ihre Gesichter schützen können, doch die restlichen Ninjas im Raum hatten versucht das Unglück zu verhindern und waren selbst im Gesicht voller Glitzer.

Nur mit Mühe konnte er ein Lachen unterdrücken und er war erleichtert über die Maske die sein Grinsen verbarg.

Naruto hatte ein Ausdruck unschuldigen Wunderns. Niemand würde ihm glauben, dass er sich diesen Streich ausgedacht hatte, nicht zuletzt, da ein 3-jähriger das Siegel niemals hätte zeichnen können.

Minato erholte sich schnell von seinem Schock. Er zwickte seinen Nasenrücken und fragte mit kaum unterdrückten Frust, die Augen geschlossen: „Naruto. Wer hat dir diese Explosionsnote gegeben?“

Naruto erhob sich, blickte seinem Vater mit der ganzen Unschuld der Welt an, den Kopf schief gelegt, und antwortete:

„Kaa-san.“

 


	4. 3. Kapitel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, sorry ich weiß.  
> Das Kapitel sollte eigentlich schon längst draußen sein.  
> Wie auch immer...  
> Hier ist es.  
> Glimmjoy

_**3\. Kapitel** _

 

Sasuke war nervös.

Aufgeregt rollte er auf seinen Ballen herum. Vor ihm kicherte Naruto.

Er konnte sich nicht an eine Zeit erinnern in der er Naruto nicht kannte. Ihre Mütter waren beste Freundinnen. Er und Naruto waren so gut wie zusammen aufgewachsen und seit ca. 2 Jahren spielte Naruto Streiche. Erst auf Familie und Freunde, aber zunehmend suchte er sich Fremde aus dem Dorf.

Sasuke begleitete ihn dabei öfter.

Die Streiche hatten ihm viel über das blondhaarige Wunder beigebracht.

Normalerweise war Naruto ein fröhliches, geradezu naives (für Ninjas) Kind. Doch bei Streichen zeigte er eine geradezu beängstigende Kreativität.

Außerdem verbarg sich unter dem blonden Haar erstaunliche Intelligenz. Obwohl sie beide erst fünf, beinah sechs, waren schien der blauäugige Namikaze Siegel problemlos zu beherrschen. Was für den Uchiha nur schwarzes Gekritzel war hieß für Naruto Glitzer- und Rauchbomben, unsichtbare Barrieren und Farbe...

Soweit Sasuke es Verstanden hatte, dachten alle zuerst es wäre Kushina, die die Streiche spielte, da sie noch immer für ihre Streiche bekannt war.

Es dauerte, bevor klar wurde, dass jemand Anderes für sie verantwortlich war.

Der Verdacht viel schnell auf Naruto.

Beweisen konnte es bisher noch niemand, obwohl zwei Personen von Anfang an Naruto als Täter erkannten.

Kushina, als Mutter wusste es einfach, ohne irgendwelche Tipps.

Und Kakashi. Doch der war mit Itachi zu vergleichen. Itachi wusste immer alles über Sasuke. Kakashi war der große Bruder von Naruto. Genug gesagt.

„'suke. Du bist viel zu angespannt.“

Sasuke schreckte aus seinen Gedanken und blickte in das schadenfreudige Gesicht seines besten Freundes.

„Ich bin noch nie erwischt worden.“, setzte dieser fort.

Mit einer Schnute wandte sich der Uchiha ab.

„Natürlich nicht. Aniki konnte sich schon perfekt verstecken, als er unser Alter war. Würde jemand mich finden, werde ich ihn nie übertreffen können.“

„Du willst ihn also immer noch besiegen.“

Sasuke sah nicht, wie Narutos Miene ernst wurde, er hörte ihn jedoch seufzen.

„Hör mal, Sasuke. Du bist nicht Itachi. Du bist deine eigene Person.“

Wütend fuhr der Schwarzhaarige herum.

„Willst du damit sagen, dass ich es nicht schaffen kann?“, fragte er. Doch Naruto schüttelte schon den Kopf.

„Nein, aber du bist fünf Jahre jünger. Such dir lieber etwas, das Itachi nicht kann oder zumindest nicht macht.“

Sasuke drehte und wendete die Weisheit seines Freundes im Kopf. Er konnte keinen Haken erkennen. Manchmal hasste er seinen besten Freund.

„Und was soll das sein? Aniki kann ALLES.“

Ein nachdenklicher Ausdruck trat auf Narutos Gesicht, bevor, einige Sekunden später, ein Grinsen sich darauf ausbreitete.

„Tantou“, verkündete er mit Triumph in der Stimme.

„Aniki kann gut mit einem Tantou umgehen“, gab Sasuke sofort zurück.

Das Grinsen weitete sich noch ein weiteres Stück.

„Ja, aber dein großer Bruder benutzt nur eins.“

***

„Kaa-san“

Ein orangner Blitz schoß durchs Zimmer und krachte in sie herein. Kurze Arme schlangen sich um ihre Hüfte und Kushina schaute über ihren leicht gewölbten Bauch in himmelblaue Augen.

„Naru-chan“, lächelte sie auf ihren Sohn hinunter.

„Wie war dein Tag?“

„Toll!“

Das spitzbübige Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des Blonden ließ sie wissen, dass wieder einmal jemand farbig herumlief.

Mindestens einer.

„Ich habe ein Bonbon von Ai bekommen und Tora durch das Fenster in das Haus von dem blöden Weißbart geholfen. Dann haben 'suke und ich im Wald Ninja gespielt. Itachi der Böse hatte einen furchterregenden Plan, aber wir haben ihn heroisch besiegt. Und schau mal...“, plapperte ihr kleiner Engel auch sogleich los. Jetzt griff er in seine Tasche und holte etwas kleines hervor. Stolz hielt er es ihr hin. Oder eher ihrem Bauch.

„...das hier ist für dich, kleines Geschwisterchen. Damit du so schlau wie ein Nara wirst.“

(Etwas entfernt, im Haus von Shikaku Nara:

„Hey Shika-chan. Wo ist der König vom Shogi? Du kannst nicht einfach einzelne Steine wegnehmen.

„Tou-san. Hör auf mich so zu nennen, es ist nervig. Ich habe den Stein nicht weggenommen.“)

Kushina konnte ein sanftes Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. Sie war in ihrer 19. Schwangerschaftswoche und Naruto war viel aufgeregter als sie und Minato zusammen über das herannahende neue Familienmitglied. Jeden Tag brachte er ein kleines Spielzeug für das Baby mit.

„...a-san, Kaa-san! Hörst du mir zu?“

Lächelnd wandte Kushina sich wieder dem Gespräch zu.

„Entschuldigung, Naru-chan. Was wolltest du?“

„Ich bin heute Abend bei 'suke, ja? Also kann ich heute keine Geschichte erzählen.“

Jeden Abend redete Naruto zu dem Baby. Erzählte Geschichten, um genau zu sein. Es war unglaublich niedlich.

Mit einer Bestätigung entließ sie ihren erstgeborenen Sohn und wandte sie wieder Aufgabe zu.

***

Sasuke zuckte zusammen, als sein bester Freund ihm unter dem Tisch einen Tritt verpasste. Er warf einen funkelnden Blick zurück. Naruto ließ sich nicht dadurch stören, sondern schaute ihn nur mit großen Augen an. Die Nachricht war klar.

_Na mach schon. Frag._

Er konnte Itashis Blick auf sich spüren, obwohl er mit ihrem Vater in ein Gespräch verwickelt war.

„Ist etwas, Sasuke?“

Die Frage kam von der einzigen weiblichen Person im Raum und brachte auch Vater zum verstummen. Die ganze Aufmerksamkeit lag nun auf ihm und Sasuke warf Naruto einen weiteren wütenden Blick zu bevor er seine Bitte hervorbrachte.

Wirklich, er konnte Naruto gut leiden, aber manchmal war er einfach unasustehlich.


End file.
